Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes
by Charchisto
Summary: Here it is! The latest season... season 4. And it's outtakes... again! So brace yourself to see more into season 4 than we have on the TV/computer/laptop. Here is the last set until season 5 comes out! Rating because I'm paranoid... and season 4 deals with a lot of moral and ethical issues. Outtake 6 up.
1. Report

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I think I just wrote season 4! Wow! I never thought I'd be in this position._

_Vlad: Translation?_

_Me: I thought I wouldn't be doing season 4 outtakes until season 5 came out... looks like I was wrong, and I'm glad to be._

_Ingrid: The soon you get this done, the better. Then I can go back to doing what I do best!_

_Me: Ingrid, you still have another twenty six days to go after today, bear that in mind. I will only be writing one outtake per night, even though the readers will be behind, and I ahead it doesn't mean I'll write faster, in fact it may mean I will write slower._

_Ingrid: Bats, that's almost a month!_

_Vlad: I doubt it won't be quite that long..._

_Me: True... I have my half term holidays next week, and although I do plan on only doing one outtake a day and I plan on revising, I think that I may write more that week, but it may not be all outtakes that's all. I mean, I need to get Premature finished and Eternal Love and Which Ones are Vampires. Once they are done I can focus on this, which hopefully will be done within a month and then i will focus on my Eternal Immortality series._

_Ingrid: Doing a new season hasn't stopped you talking has it?_

_Me: No it hasn't, I just wanted to explain the situation to the readers. Ohh... FYI I don't know how long this outtake will be SORRY!_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me, Ingrid or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you._

* * *

Report – based after episode 13 of season 3 but just before episode 1 of season 4

* * *

Vlad was lounged on his sofa, flicking through pieces of paper...

His AS results, he had got his results for his Advanced Subsidary level examinations two months ago, yet still he couldn't believe what the paper said.

He didn't understand how he had managed to worm his way through and get Cs and above.

Sure, he had done that at GCSE, but that was before he had the weight of the world put on the shoulders... kind of. That was before Ingrid was around, before Erin...

Vlad smiled slightly at the thought of his girlfriend, like him she had also done exceptionally well in her ASs, that didn't surprise him. She did have time to revise and do further reading and practise exam questions.

Did he?

The answer to that was not really, but he did genuinely try, but with the unstable truce in place, he just couldn't spend more than one hour doing something that wasn't vampiric without being needed somewhere or by someone. It was all rather frustrating for Vlad.

Everything had changed.

He now had to deal with vampires twenty four, seven and Erin was always in school or slaying juty, Bertrand was trying to help Vlad where he could but Vlad was being very careful around Bertrand, he knew that he wasn't the most trustworthy individual he had ever met, then there was Ingrid, who was too busy plotting and scheming her way into getting her power that Vlad had promised her early. Vlad hadn't forgotten that promise, but with her current attitude, and ungratefulness, lad was tempted to forget the whole idea and leave her to her own devices, she could handle herself, just like he could. Last of all, but by no means least was the Count; he had tried his best to get Vlad to not sign the treaty, but had failed miserably and now was trying to use the council to get Vlad to end the truce.

Vlad wasn't stupid. He knew well that most people were against the truce, slayers and vampires both. Vlad had been told by Jonno that the slayers didn't like the idea, but they both agreed they had taken this too far, it needed to stop before the breathers found out the truth and there was mass bloodshed of both sides – not that there hadn't been already.

Jonno and Vlad at fist had a unstable relationship, but it grow to be a very strong friendship, Jonno confided in Vlad that Mina was against this truce...

* * *

"_I don't know what to do," Jonno murmured sitting on Vlad's sofa looking up on Vlad who was sat on the edge of his coffin leaning forward listening. "She won't listen to me; her own son!"_

"_Welcome to my world," Vlad teased. "Dad's exactly the same."_

"_Your Dad is Count Dracula though; he's the way he is because of what he is and how he was raised." Jonno mused. "Mum wasn't, she's a psychotherapist! She's meant to help people, not kill them!"_

_Vlad sighed. "For centuries the slayers haven't seen us as people, I'm sure you know that."_

_Jonno smiled sadly. "I know, mate, but you are so much like any other person and I can't deny the others aren't people either. You're just as bad as we are; which is the part I don't understand. Over time, the slayers have become just as ruthless as vampires in a way... and obsessed with slaying them." Jonno added thinking of his own father._

"_That's our fault though," Vlad pointed out. "We were that way, so you retaliated in the only way that would work."_

"_No," Jonno shook his head. "Mum's wrong. She has it in her head that slaying will make her feel better, that it can bring Dad back. It can't. Slaying you, slaying all vampires... it won't change anything. Killing isn't right, no matter what sentient creature you're killing."_

* * *

Vlad gave out a large fake sigh; Jonno really wanted this peace as much as he did. I guess that's what you got for being forced into something you didn't want but all along not wanting it.

"Vlad," Bertrand sped into the room.

Vlad looked up at Bertrand placing his results back on his desk.

"What is it this time Bertrand?" Vlad asked calmly, he was starting to get used to the interruptions, not that he liked it.

"There's been more bitings near here." Bertrand informed him and Vlad sat up straight, suddenly alert. "I think I know who it is. He leaves the tradition vampire VVV signature behind wherever he goes."

"How many?"

"Five maybe more, he has the street fangs on his side." Bertrand admitted. "They like how he's going against the truce."

"This is getting beyond a joke," Vlad muttered. "Bitings have stopped everywhere except right under my nose, it has to stop before others follow this persons example."

Bertrand nodded understandingly, even though he himself didn't like the truce, he had to admit there were some benefits to having not more slayings.

"What's his name?" Vlad asked.

"Malik," Bertrand said carefully. "Malik Hellfire Vaccaria."

"Well," Vlad said. "I think it's time to pay Malik a little visit... get Erin for me and tell her to meet in an hour in the courtyard, I'll contact Jonno and tell him the same. I want you there as well."

Vlad sped out leaving Bertrand to follow his instructions.

* * *

Little did Vlad know of course, that going against Malik would be something he dreaded in a way but also was glad he did, because he had someone to make an example of... to make the truce stronger.

* * *

_Me: That wasn't too short was it? I'll try and make them longer! Promise!_

_Vlad: You're almost as rash with your promises as I am._

_Ingrid: That's not a good thing._

_Me: I know. Anyway thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xxx_

_P.S: Not sure when the next outtake will be up, I'll try and get it up tomorrow but it's a bit of a pain to come up with a decent outtake for the episode!_


	2. Interference

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I keep on putting season 3 instead of 4. How stupid is that!_

_Jonno: *looking at me with a confused look* Hello?_

_Vlad: I think she's not listening to us mate._

_Me: *turning to face the boys* What are you doing here?_

_Vlad: Nice to see you too._

_Me: *matter of factly* I wasn't talking to you!_

_Jonno: Vlad invited me seeing as Ingrid is busy... you don't mind do you?_

_Me: No, of course not. *sighs in relief* At least you won't rip my head off, like Ingrid would._

_Vlad: She can't rip your head off._

_Jonno: The slayers would never allow it._

_Me: *saracastically* Thanks you two, I'm sooo reassured... *back to normal voice* Anyway, the real reason you're here is because the next two outtakes are based around you two._

_Jonno: They are?_

_Vlad: *knowingly* Yeah, they will be._

_Me: *points at the boys* You two, are starting to creep me out... with your friendliness. I don't get how that is possible! *shudders* Can you just get on with the disclaimer?_

_Vlad: I'll do it, seeing as Jonno doesn't know. C doesn't own me, Jonno or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you._

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, this outtake is late. I'M SORRY! _

_It's just The Good, the Bad and the Undead is a difficult one to come with an outtake for. I know exactly what the one after will be about but this one I've really struggled to come up with. _

_I think I'm getting a bad case of writer's block! Anyway, this outtake should be okay, but I don't know for sure... enjoy!_

* * *

Interference – based during episode 1 of season 4 (finally, this has been written!)

* * *

Vlad wasn't comfortable with phones, how could he be. He was a vampire; he was raised away from technology. He didn't go round playing on iPhones or Androids, listening to music on iPods or MP4 players, fiddling online on laptops and watching TV like other teenagers. He was raised like it was the 1940s/1950s or something.

It was only recently Vlad had after many years and many fights with his father he'd got a phone. Ingrid has managed to get her hands on technology a long time ago because the Count didn't care if his daughter ended like the other breather teenagers, but when it came to Vlad he wanted Vlad to be a vampire who killed all the time, biting people, no technology, basically living like it was the medieval times.

How stupid was that? It was the 21st century, not the 1st millennium! Technology was the hyp, and the key to destroying vampires. Vlad knew that for a fact. It was the reason the slayers in the past half a decade had gone from barely being able to stake a lone untrained vampire in Transylvania to slaying worldwide with over half a million members.

Vlad shuddered at that kind of number, not that the vampire population numbers were any smaller than the slayer numbers but still...

Vlad reluctantly dialled Jonno; he knew Jonno wasn't going to take Vlad's plan very well, but what choice did they really have; they were both being pressured by their respective councils to show that the treaty was working and they shouldn't go back to war... back to the old ways.

"Jonno, we have a problem."

* * *

Jonno was surprised to hear this; he didn't know Vlad knew about his council meeting.

"How did you know?" Jonno asked.

"What?" Vlad sounded just as confused as Jonno felt.

"The council meeting,"

"How did you know about it?" Vlad asked.

"Hold up, I was there,"

"No, you weren't, you aren't a member of the vampire high council," Vlad told him.

Jonno then laughed at their mistake. "Sorry mate, I thought you were talking about the slayer's council meeting. Obviously you had a council meeting at the same time we did."

Jonno heard Vlad laugh too. "Oh right, that's one huge coincidence. So, I'm guessing your meeting went about as well as mine did from the sounds of it."

Jonno looked over his shoulder briefly to see if any slayers, in particular his mother, were around, none were making Jonno feel a wave of relief wash over him. "If you mean it went about as well as a vampire in a garlic pit then yes, mine went as well as yours, if yours went badly."

"Right," Vlad sighed. "The vampires aren't happy about the truce."

"Neither are the slayers," Jonno admitted. "It's beyond a joke. The slayer's claim they slay so we get peace, but all they are doing is making it worse for all of us. If they keep it up..."

"The secret may get out," Vlad finished; Jonno could easily hear the fear in Vlad's voice that he felt himself. "Then we will be all done for."

"Exactly, so have you got any ideas?" Jonno asked.

"You're asking me?" Vlad said surprised. "Need I remind you, you aren't meant to trust me?"

Jonno snorted at that. "You've proved yourself trustworthy to me, and besides you have been able to come up with plans since you were little, if Erin is telling the truth about that."

Vlad sighed. "Never date a slayer," Vlad muttered sarcastically, mostly to himself. "They learn your secrets if you do."

Jonno laughed. "So, I'm guessing she's right then."

Vlad winced on the other end. "Yeah, and I do have a plan, but I'd rather talk about it face to face. I'm not good with technology yet. So, can you come here in an hour or so?"

Jonno looked at his watch, not bothered by going to Garside, he wanted to get out of the garlic stinking place anyway, even if it meant going somewhere that was full of undead biters. "Sure, I don't see why not. It'll be easier for both of us."

* * *

"You promised what?" Jonno said stunned part angry as well. He was stood in throne room looked at Vlad with disbelief on his face... maybe he shouldn't have come here after all.

"A sporting event, vampires v slayers," Vlad explained.

The Count laughed. "Sport, vampires don't do sport! Unless in the next Olympics there is synchronised blood sucking!"

Jonno and Vlad winced in disgust.

"That's disgusting," Jonno told the Count, and turned to Vlad. "And you're mad; they'll rip each other to pieces!"

"Ohh, I like this plan!" The Count licked his fangs hungrily.

"Dad!" Vlad snapped glowering at his father and then turned to Jonno. "I know it's mad, most of my plans are. But we don't have a choice, the councils have pushed us both into a corner, they've interfered where we don't need them too and they are both against us. We need to prove them wrong and this is the best I can come up with. It's either this or back to war, and I know I don't want war."

"Neither do I," Jonno admitted with a sigh.

"Wimp," the Count muttered and pointed at the two boys. "You two are such killjoys."

Vlad rolled his eyes not surprised by his father's reaction.

"Alright, let's do it, I'll convince the council." Jonno decided, not all too pleased about the idea. "But what sport are we going to have them play?"

"Good old English football, I guess," Vlad shrugged dismissively, he'd already thought this through. "It's not violent enough for the slayers and vampires to slaughter each other."

"You're walking a fine line there Vlad," Jonno warned shaking his head, thinking through the past matches he'd been through with slayers and ordinary humans, some pleasant and some pretty horrible, if he hadn't have been a slayer he would have been totally disgusted by what had happened in some of the matches he'd played. "I know football better than you because..."

"I'm a rugby person," Vlad finished amused nodding in agreement empathically. "I'm not offended."

"Yeah, and football can get messy when the players want to be messy, we're going to have to be extra careful with the teams." Jonno warned. "Or it'll end up fangs and stakes."

Vlad nodded in agreement again, and looked at his father briefly knowing he would approve of his next idea to keep things nice and tidy. "We'll have to take a page out of the Dracula book then. Blackmail them," Vlad shrugged putting his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Or bribe them, whichever, or both. I'll give the vampire team some blood if they play nicely and threaten to have them killed if they don't."

Jonno felt reassured at that, he knew Vlad took those kinds of threats seriously and wouldn't hesitate to stop the vampires from killing at a second's notice if he has to.

"Right, and I'll make sure the slayers are NOT armed, I won't threaten them because they won't believe me if they do. They are too used to being threatened by vampires that they count each one as a bluff so I'll just have to try and persuade them to play nicely." Jonno agreed.

* * *

_Me: That was longer than I expected. Not that that is a bad thing._

_Jonno: You seem to be awfully calm about having a vampire and slayer in your room._

_Me: I'm used to it._

_Vlad: She's weird like that._

_Me: *rolling eyes* Next one is something I came up with a while ago because the end of episode one got on my nerves for a whole week! Gah! So the next outtake is to make me feel better about it and well to cover the gaping gap between episodes 1 and 2. Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	3. Impossible

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I am cutting this close, I know, I'll be putting this up in less than 2 hours. Also I want to apologise about the previous outtake, it's not accurate when it comes to the episode. Like I said I didn't bother to rewatch the episode, so when I did after to see the ending of the episode for this outtake, I realised what a monumental mistake I had made. Hope you can forgive me for that. It's just the beginning of season 4 isn't my favourite bit. When it gets to episode 6 onwards, it should be better._

_Vlad: Ingrid's right about you, you talk too much._

_Me: I had to apologise, I feel like a complete fool for making that mistake._

_Jonno: Just correct it then._

_Me: Easier said than done. I'll try and correct it when outtakes are done._

_Vlad: C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

* * *

Impossible – based between episode 1 and 2 of season 4 (I have been dying to write this, sorry if it's really long!)

* * *

"I think we should stick to table football next time," Jonno told Vlad doing his best to protect him while Vlad did the same for Jonno.

"I don't think there is going to be a next time!" Vlad told him and made a grab for a slayer but just missed.

"I told you," Jonno said and he ducked out of the way of a fireball and Vlad just sped out of the way. "That football can be violent!"

"Is that 'I told you so'?" Vlad said part teasing him while knocking one of the slayers unconscious.

"Maybe," Jonno admitted making Vlad laugh briefly.

Erin was stood back to back with Bertrand like Jonno and Vlad were. Somehow Erin had got her hands on a stake and was warding the feral vampires off with it without staking them.

"Vlad, we have to go after Ryan!" Erin stated desperately as the lat of the feral vampires left with a whoosh of them flying out.

"We can't," Vlad clicked his fingers making the rebellious slayers go unnaturally still. "That'll be what Malik wants. We need to think this through first."

Bertrand smiled, from behind Erin, proud of his student. Not so long ago he would do anything his slayer girlfriend asked of him, but now he was willing to stand up to her, especially in cases like this.

Mina sprinted down the aisle grabbing Jonno's arm.

"We are getting out of here, now!" Mina practically hissed. "I told you this would happen."

"Mum, this isn't Vlad's fault," Jonno told his mother looking at her with mingled relief that she had survived the onslaught and irritation at her presumptuous attitude.

"They cheated!"

"That's normal," Jonno added. "For them."

"And for breathers," Vlad added. "Breathers trick each other all the time, look no further than your own politics, they lie and trick. Everyone does it. I'm not excusing what they have done," Vlad continued ignoring Mina's outraged expression. "But, like I said, I can't go after them on a whim, and we can't go to war on a whim. I bet that's just what Malik wants. That way he can make himself a leader, one that opposes me, and may try to get rid of me."

Vlad didn't even realise how close to the truth he was when he said that and also didn't know that Mina wanted the war to resume so she could get her "worthless revenge" as Jonno would put it in the form of killing all vampires, especially Vlad.

"Mum," Jonno said now calm. "It's better this way," he looked at the other vampires wondering if it was safe to say the next part in front of the others. "Sethius proved that we have to work together, and Malik seems almost as bad as him. He will happily slaughter all normal humans, and then he can easily pick us off. He doesn't seem that dim to me. We have to keep this treaty alive."

Mina scowled at her son and his logic, sometimes she wished that she hadn't raised him to be opposed to slaying, of course she didn't know the truth back then; she also wished that Jonno couldn't be so smart at times, it meant he could outwit her in times like these, just like how Vlad could outwit his own father. Mina mentally shuddered, Jonno and Vlad sometimes were just too alike, Vlad was a bad influence on her son, but Jonno was almost an adult so what could she do?

"Fine," Mina fumed. "You have until Halloween night to cease all biting otherwise he will come after you... all of you."

* * *

"Such a pleasant woman," Ramanga commented later, sipping his vintage blood.

"She was never like that five years ago," the Count shook his head. "I should have drained her while I had the chance... she's so much like us that she's an actual threat."

Vlad stood at the other end of the room shaking his head at the Count and Ramanga; they were being ridiculous about all this. Mina was a threat, but still draining her was far from an alternate he needed them to come up with at times like these.

Erin had gone back to the slayers guild, behind Ramanga's back, to see if she could help Jonno extent the deadline, but Vlad knew Mina's word was final. The slayer's council would go with what Mina suggested.

"We need a strategy," Bertrand said pacing the room lightly.

"Well any plans Captain Obvious," Ingrid said sat next to Ramanga, which Vlad far from liked. The way Ramanga treated and looked at his sister disturbed him; though many things about Ramanga disturbed Vlad; from when Vlad first met Ramanga – or rather his reflection – Vlad had a feeling that Ramanga wasn't to be trusted, he was far too close to his father and his sister. If Ramanga got them on side, then Vlad would be in deep trouble, and with Ingrid's thirst for a position on the high council, he knew Ingrid would do anything for Ramanga to get one up on her brother and actually gain some serious power – which incidentally he had promised her, but hadn't given her yet.

As Vlad thought this through the others made suggestions, each more violent, bloody and plain disgusting than the last; it was like they were competing as to who could get the most evillest plan.

"Enough already," Vlad snapped. "No violence! That's what the treaty is there to prevent! We need a plan that can stop the ferals and..."

"Ferals?" Ingrid repeated.

"As in, animal, animal like," Vlad translated.

"I know what it means!" Ingrid snapped in irritation. "I'm just saying that is a strange description for them, especially for you."

Vlad shrugged ignoring her. "Stop the ferals and keep them alive. I don't want to slay anyone unless necessary."

Ramanga looked dismissive at that, so did everyone in fact, they didn't care if anyone got slain, as long as it wasn't them.

Renfield rushed in. "Master," Renfield gasped. "The P.E. teacher wants to talk to you, something about blood in the sports hall..."

"Teachers," Vlad muttered. "I think I've just had the best idea I've had in a month!"

"What?" Ingrid said stunned. "You, good ideas? PLEASE!" Ingrid snorted.

"Shut up Ingrid," Vlad snapped and turned to Bertrand. "Bertrand,"

"Yes," Bertrand responded curiously.

Vlad looked at him sternly, but curiously as well. "How opposed are you to having more vampire students?"

* * *

_Me: Sorry, that didn't have as much Jonno in it as I expected.]_

_Jonno: Does that mean you're getting rid of me?_

_Me: Of course not!_

_Vlad: I'm surprised you like Jonno._

_Me: I could say the same for you... thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	4. Trickster

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_Promise not to kill me please!_

_I haven't updated in forever, I suffered a major case of writers block, and then exams and coursework got in the way! It's still exam season, but I got an idea for this outtake a couple of days ago..._

_So onwards!_

_I don't own Young Dracula... if I did I would be seeing the filming of season 5! Which I am not._

* * *

Trickster – based during episode 2 of season 4

* * *

The Count grinned wickedly at Ramanga and then turned to Malik. "How would you like the chance to sink your fangs into a slayer, and cause a war at the same time?"

Malik's eyes lit up and stood straight, his eyes flickering between Ramanga and the Count. "Wicked! Who's the target?"

Ramanga looked at the all too eager 'youth'. "The slayer's poster boy for peace."

Malik looked confused at that his face scrunching up. "Who?"

"Jonathan Van Helsing," the Count explained calmly.

"A descendent of the Van Helsing's?" Malik seemed amused by the very idea that the Van Helsings, of all the slayers would want peace. Malik looked at the Count. "Didn't they try to slay you?"

"Yes," the Count said dismissively. "Many times over the past few centuries, and _failed_ every time." Ramanga chuckled.

Malik went deep into thought remembering when he met Vlad. "He wouldn't happen to be the breather that was with Vlad when I tried to bite the policeman?"

"That's him," the Count nodded, while Ramanga looked confused, unaware of the confrontation that occurred between Vlad and Malik.

Malik smirked. "At least he didn't stink of garlic..."

"Don't get any ideas," the Count warned Malik dangerously. "You're not to drain him... just change him."

"WHAT!?" Malik complained like a stroppy child, reminding the Count of Vlad in his younger years.

Ramanga then intervened. "They won't be able to stand him, there is no cure for vampirism, they can't change him back, and they can't keep him. They will want revenge that is certain, and we will be waiting for them."

"How much just Vlad know about this?" Malik asked suspiciously. "I don't think Vlad's going to take kindly to be biting his best slayer bud."

"Leave Vlad to me," the Count stated. "When the war starts Vlad will have to do things the real vampire way, not the icky peace way."

Malik hid a scowl, the Count wanted Vlad to live, Malik didn't want Vlad to live, and he could see Ramanga didn't either but how he was keeping that hidden from the Count... he wasn't sure.

Malik remembered then what he had been told previous to coming to the school "The Dracula's are easily tricked..." and grinned.

If he could get the Count on side he could get rid of the Dracula's and then...

Malik didn't think about the rest in case the Count noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"I'll do it," Malik stated calmly.

"Excellent," the Count clapped his hands. "Just be careful about how you do it, you don't want Vladdy to suspect anything."

"Don't worry; I think I know what to do."

* * *

"Ryan!" Malik called glowering over the ferals, dead bodies scattered around them.

Ryan looked up. "What 'sup?" he asked.

"First, have you guys heard of the word _conspicuous_, second, you and the others need to gather together, I have a plan that might bring a bit of fun into our lives..." Malik instructed looking to see if Ryan was going to question him as he had Ingrid.

Ryan shrugged. "Okay," Ryan flitted off.

Malik sighed impatiently, and helped clear up the mess. "You guys..." Malik grumbled as he placed a body in a now trashed car – to make it look like a car accident. "Need to learn that draining on a whim will get you killed." Malik then thought of a good manipulation device. "Especially, when we are at war with the slayers."

"We aren't at war with the slayers," a girl pointed.

"Yet," Malik added giving her a smirk, and she raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"What do you mean boss?" One of the boys flitted over, his work done.

Malik looked around, seeing the street fangs looking at him with a mix of confusion and surprise.

"I need you to go back to base, look like you were attacked by the slayers," Malik stated calmly. "Vlad and some others should be there, even a slayer..."

The others hissed.

"But lay off him," Malik told them firmly. "I have been instructed to bite him; he will become one of us and then... war again."

Malik looked around again seeing they were looking at him with wonder and deep respect.

"Let's do it," Ryan said grinning like a fool looking around at the others who were nodding approvingly. "The sooner we are rid of the slayer scum the better."

* * *

_Finally, it's done. I think I will write the next one today but it may not be up till tomorrow._

_So until then... and the dialogue should be back then..._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_Xx_

_P.S. I may be adding to my other outtakes since my writer's block has dropped a lot of ideas have popped into my head._


	5. Disgust

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Third time lucky..._

_Ingrid: What?_

_Me: This is the third time I have attempted to write the outtake, it refused to save! Annoying, but at least I know where I want it to go._

_Vlad: Can we please get this over with; I have other things I need to do._

_Me: *rolling eyes* Calm down, disclaimer please._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me, Vlad or Young Dracula._

* * *

Disgust – based between episodes 2 and 3 of season 4

* * *

The Count watched in disgust, sat on his throne. Vlad and Erin were on the sofa at the other end of the room, joking and teasing each other, just generally being a typical teenage couple, being happy.

The Count shook his head; his Vladdy should have other priorities than that wretched slayer girl, like his marriage...

He hadn't told Vlad about that quite yet, he couldn't help but shake the feeling Vlad was going to be in a mood with him for this, and it would involve a lot of arguing. Nevertheless, he had to go through with it, if he wanted his precious peace to stay in place.

"Vladdy," the Count called, decided to get it out of the way before Ramanga returned.

Vlad turned around to look at his father, his smile fading and faked a sigh. He seemed to take care when he sped to the foot of the platform that held the Count's throne, out of emotion most likely.

Vlad had been expecting this, sort of, he thought his father wanted to reprimand – to put it mildly – him for basically threatening him if he continued to bite breather. This wasn't going to pleasant, or easy.

"What do you want, Dad?" Vlad's voice was full of reluctance and irritation, the Count thought he heard a bit of hatred in his voice, but his mind was getting away with him; he had become a bit paranoid about Vlad since he had become more powerful than he was.

"I need to talk to you," the Count told him firmly, Vlad gestured with his hand telling him to go ahead. The Count's eyes flickered to Erin, scowling at her. "Privately!" He hissed, he didn't want the slayer girl involved, he knew she would do anything to stop the marriage.

Vlad turned his head and nodded at Erin, telling her it was okay, she smiled at Vlad making him feel guilty for leaving her out; she then gave a nasty glare to the Count and left, the door squeaking in protest behind her as it shut.

Vlad then turned back to his father, trying to suppress his irritation, his relationship with his family was getting worse by the day, the Count was being manipulated by Ramanga all the time, and Ingrid was getting closer and closer to achieving her goal of gaining real power.

"What is it, Dad?" Vlad glanced at the Count with care, seeing if he was lying about anything, or plotting anything.

The Count twitched feeling slightly nervous, unsure if Vlad had the guts to dust him... He cut off that thought and got the point. "Ramanga and I have made an... arrangement."

"You are always doing that," Vlad shook his head in disapproval, _One day it'll be the death of me_ Vlad thought to himself, not realising he wasn't too far off. "You two shouldn't do this without informing me first."

"That's what I am doing,"

"Only because it involves me," Vlad guessed his stomach churning in nervousness, this didn't look good.

"Ramanga has a daughter Adze," the Count started.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I know," Vlad told him, his voice underlined with sarcasm. "Bertrand and I have gone through each member of each clan."

"Let me finish! You two have a little future in mind..." the Count admitted.

"Meaning what exactly," Vlad scowled sick of his father's cryptic statements.

"You're engaged."

"WHAT!?" Vlad couldn't help his reaction, and heard the thunder booming in his ears. "You... two did what?!"

"It's for your own sake Vladdy," the Count half lied.

"That's rubbish," Vlad almost hissed. "You CANNOT do this!"

"We already have, Adze will be here tomorrow,"

"I am not a girl who can just be married off!" Vlad snapped. "I'm the Chosen One, I cannot and will not be forced into anything, marriage least of all."

"It can be beneficial..."

"No, it can't, you haven't thought this though have you!" Vlad could see that for sure. "Ramanga's influenced you into this! He's constantly manipulating you and Ingrid both!"

The Count blinked, he hadn't noticed Ramanga's relationship with his daughter until Vlad had mentioned it. "The dirty little..."

Vlad didn't let the Count complete his sentence. "I am not going to do it,"

"Yes, you are Vladdy, or you risk losing support," the Count had backed Vlad into a corner, and Vlad knew it.

When in doubt fly out, Vlad thought to himself, he would find a way to fly out of this corner, even if it was right by the alter...

"Fine," Vlad snapped. "But I am NOT going to forget this, you know how I feel about being forced into something... and you wonder why I wanted to be a breather." Vlad snorted, in England as far as Vlad know people married for love, they didn't marry because their parents said so. Under any other circumstances Vlad would run away like he did when he fully merged with his reflection... He'd plot, plan and calm down; he didn't have that nice cosy option anymore, he had responsibilities, if he left then the war would restart, Vlad knew this for a fact...

Vlad turned his back and stormed out, almost literally, thunder was still booming and lightning was still flashing and it was now raining as a result.

The Count sighed, he knew Vlad would have this reaction, but now it was out of his system, he wouldn't be like that to Ramanga or worse Adze. He had been hurt by what Vlad had said and it made him think back to the time when Vlad was almost forced into becoming a vampire... he had wormed his way out of that one, Vlad will get out of this one any way he could.

Well, he wasn't going to try and stop him, Ramanga would have to deal with that side to his son... maybe Vlad would be successful and gain some of Vlad's forgiveness.

* * *

_Me: That is rather depressing, though I should point out, most of the during ones will be because of how depressing the episodes are... once we get to episode 8 it's going to get worse._

_Vlad: I hated that..._

_Me: My writing or the argument?_

_Vlad: The argument._

_Ingrid: And it's going to get worse._

_Me: Much worse, now you know why this story is a T, not a K+ like normal. Thank you for reading and remember please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	6. Indecision

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_I think this is going to be a challenging outtake, so no dialogue._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Indecision – based during episode 3 of season 4

* * *

"So, how are you exactly going to make a fool out of Adze?" Erin asked Jonno, worried for him. "I'm not saying she isn't a fool in the first place... but, she's a vampire, she isn't exactly going to fall for a trick lying down."

Jonno frowned thinking through Erin's words.

Vlad started thinking too; he could always come up with a plan. "So we catch her lying down..."

"Huh?" Erin gave Vlad a blank expression.

"I get it," Jonno grinned. "Good plan mate,"

"I don't understand," Bertrand admitted looking slightly frustrated.

"Easy, we make it look like she isn't going to be very loyal, and as you all know, I can't stand for disloyalty unless a person has a justified reason," Vlad shrugged and Bertrand flinched knowing full well Vlad didn't like how he had betrayed him, Bertrand knew he would always regret that.

"So you're going to _flirt_ with the princess?" Bertrand raised his eyebrows at Jonno.

"Have a problem with that?" Jonno asked, misinterpreting Bertrand's expression.

"No," Bertrand told him calmly. "But as I said, Adze was a traditional vampire until the treaty came in place. She has a reputation for her bloodlust; she enjoys slayer blood above all. You get too close and..."

"This isn't a good idea," Erin then interrupted and saw the looks on everyone's faces. "I want rid of Adze more than anyone..." Erin squeezed Vlad's hand which she was gripping tightly, suppressing her nerves. "But, I don't want anyone to get hurt... Jonno especially, if Mina finds out the treaty will be void!"

"Erin," Vlad murmured. "Look at me."

Erin knew what he was up too, he may not be able to hypnotise her but he could persuade her when he wanted too. "What?" She sighed knowing she had already lost.

"I don't want Jonno getting hurt either, but _we_ will be videoing it. I won't let Adze bite Jonno, if she even attempts it..." Vlad let the threat hang in the air. "Then I have the perfect excuse to get rid of her, no matter what Ramanga says."

Erin nodded only feeling slightly reassured, putting her other hand on Jonno's arm. "Be careful." She practically ordered. "I don't want to be the one who has to explain to Mina why her son is dead."

Jonno grinned. "I'll be fine; I'm a fully trained slayer with plenty of experience..."

"For a child," Bertrand added and Jonno rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

"Well that worked well," Jonno muttered after failing to get Adze to play ball. He was rubbing his neck, though Adze hadn't bitten him, he had become extremely paranoid like vampirism could spread to him without being bitten; which wasn't possible as far as he knew.

"Sorry," Vlad apologised. "I shouldn't have asked this of you."

Jonno shrugged. "It's fine, just another near death experience. I'm getting used to it."

Vlad laughed.

"I think I am beginning to realise how difficult for you in Stokely, trying to stop him from biting people..." Jonno admitted. "You were so busy with him, when Ingrid changed you couldn't handle them both."

"I still struggle with them now," Vlad faked a sigh, he hadn't told Jonno about how his father had been caught about to bite him, thinking he was a breather.

"They are Dracula's, it's their job," Jonno shrugged.

"I'm a Dracula," Vlad pointed out. "My family will never be like me, no matter what they go through, they may realise I have a point but they will never have the same... respect I do for breathers."

"You respect me?" Jonno raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Of course, you're my friend," Vlad rolled his eyes smiling slightly, which was a nice sight for Jonno, usually Vlad was miserable when Erin wasn't around.

"I respect you too, and not just for your power," Jonno added, knowing Vlad only had people's respect usually because of his power. "It's hard to believe about five years ago we got in a fight."

"You started it," Vlad scowled and Jonno shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I was just thinking in terms of a slayer against a vampire, not on equal terms." Jonno frowned at the memory, slaying was corrupting; it gave you the wrong impression about vampires.

"It's fine; it was a _long_ time ago"

* * *

"You should get me to do it," Bertrand said calmly. "It's the only chance."

"Other than dusting her," Jonno pointed out and Bertrand and Vlad both gave him dark looks. "Kidding..."

Erin looked at Jonno, knowing he was serious, he would slay Adze, they both knew this "arranged marriage" was just a cover for some bigger scheme, and they both suspected it had something to do with the treaty...

"Okay," Vlad agreed. "You try... at least I know you can't get bitten, and Adze probably won't be able to dust you either."

* * *

_That wasn't nearly as long as I'd hoped._

_I will try and get the next one up tomorrow, but there is no guarantees._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	7. WAR!

Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Right, another break for me, this time involving more writing. *smiles*_

_Ingrid: You are obsessed!_

_Vlad: *flits in* What's this about obsessed, Ingrid you are not going through one of you blood obsession phases?!_

_Ingrid; Don't be silly little brother, of course not; I was just saying this little breat..._

_Me: *coughs*_

_Ingrid: Person is obsessed with our lives._

_Me: Vampire lives are interesting._

_Vlad: Okay... scary yes, interesting... not so sure..._

_Me: Fine, I'll do the disclaimer, you two chat amongst yourselves. I don't own these two vamps and I definitely don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

WAR! – based between episodes 3 and 4 of season 4

* * *

Erin was twitching continuously as she looked around her room, a blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm since she couldn't have the windows open to let the sun in.

She couldn't help but feel guilty, it was her fault that Vlad was stuck in the situation he was, having to marry someone he didn't.

Of course, Erin knew even if he didn't love her or they never even met, he wouldn't want the marriage anyway; Adze was cruel, manipulative, evil and most importantly a human blood drinker. Vlad would never want a girl like that, it just didn't appeal to him, and he'd grown up enough to know looks were not everything.

* * *

Since the failure of a binding ceremony, everyone but Vlad, Jonno and Bertrand and been treating Erin worse than before, even Ingrid had started too, like she actually approved of Adze. Erin knew that Ingrid would have a major rivalry with Adze if not for her hatred for her and the fact she was practically involved with Ramanga.

Erin shuddered, like Vlad she knew what Ramanga was up to. He wanted Ingrid all to himself, as his wife... and yet Vlad might end up marrying Adze's daughter.

That was a disgusting, disturbing and... scary. Erin thought to herself feeling repulse, despite everything, she was repulsed by vampires, all of them, except Vlad, who she didn't disgust her, probably because he acted and was genuinely so kind... so human.

* * *

Ingrid threw hidden insults at her all the time, going on how her family was a mess; it wasn't Erin's fault Ryan was over the loyalty, but Ingrid made out it was that way.

The Count was just plain brutal alongside Ramanga, insulting her outright, though the Count hadn't told Ramanga she was a human, she had a feeling he would find out soon.

As for Adze, well, needless to say Erin had to be vigilant at all times, she had actually gone without sleep a lot more than anyone should, and when she did sleep she had to make sure Adze wasn't around or she would go to slayer's HQ and hide there where she knew if Adze came knocking Jonno would dust her in less than a second.

Jonno had been the kindest of everyone, even more so than Vlad, he had been like a protective big brother despite Mina's protests that Erin should get out while she still could and ended up as dessert. Jonno had made sure she had somewhere safe to stay where she wasn't at risk of being tripped up, staked or thrown into a garlic pit.

The slayers actually weren't mean to Erin despite her supposed "betrayal", they knew that she was one of them and was doing what was best for them. Either that or they thought she was getting close to Vlad so she could stake him.

* * *

Jonno was quiet when he entered Erin's room, he'd come to Erin having decided what was best for her, the treaty didn't mean a thing in this case.

"Hi Erin," he said shyly.

Erin jumped and looked up moving her fringe so she could see him better. "Jonno," she greeted him calmly, but her tone was really full of emotion.

"You coming to HQ tonight?" Jonno asked stepping forward crossing his arms, feeling slightly more confident. Erin shook her head and Jonno sighed. "This has got too far, I know you and Vlad are in love, but..."

"But what?" Erin asked.

"Vlad's not getting out of this arranged marriage thing; at least not easily," Jonno pointed out. "It's putting you through hell, I have never seen you so terrified, and Vlad hasn't noticed at all because of the Count and Ramanga."

"So?" Erin challenged. "I am NOT giving in, I am a slayer, and we never ever give into vampires."

Jonno smiled. "No, we just stake them instead, that's what I am talking about."

"Huh?" Erin looked at him confusion obvious on her face.

"it's a simple solution, we stake Adze," Jonno shrugged. "I know that's not pleasant, and i don't want to do it, but we both know this is an attempt to get rid of the treaty, so one life is very little to pay compared to the bloodshed that would happen to humans, slayers and vampires if the treaty was broken."

Erin nodded in agreement. "I didn't think you had realised."

"Of course I did," Jonno rolled his eyes. "This happened just after the renewal of the treaty, it's intentional."

"Have you told Vlad?" Erin asked nervously, thinking of how Vlad would react if he did react and shuddered.

"No, have you?"

"No, I don't want him throwing a fit and then the treaty would be broken for sure," Erin shrugged. "He has quite the temper when he is angry."

"No doubt," Jonno smirked, he hadn't seen Vlad very angry, but he knew that if he did from Erin the outcome might not be very pleasant.

"So we should stake her, that's what you think?" Erin asked and Jonno nodded. "That's breaking the treaty though; Ramanga might be counting on that."

Jonno sighed. "I have thought of that, but we have to get rid of her somehow. I am sick of the abuse she is putting you though, I can't stand it."

Erin smiled at Jonno's concern for her. "Thanks but I'll be fine; I agree we need to do something, but we have to tell Vlad, if Adze abruptly turns to dust, Vlad will have to run an investigation, Ramanga will insist on it, and yes he won't want to harm us but if the council find out..."

Erin left the sentence hanging knowing how brutal vampires would be from the Carpathian Feast; she definitely couldn't go through that kind of physical and emotional pain again.

"Alright," Jonno agreed. "We'll talk with Vlad about it, in the meantime, you look like you need a decent meal and sleep."

Erin sighed reluctantly. "Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

_I decided to focus on the slayers here, they aren't focused enough._

_Also Erin doesn't seem as brave in season four near the beginning, like Adze steals her confidence, I mean in season 3 she has bouts of stressing and nervousness but holds up pretty when, but in 4 she just seems to break down further and further... I guess that's one of the reasons why she is the way she is later on._

_Thank you for reading and please review_

_C_

_Xx_

_P.S. When this is over, I will be adding more outtakes, including an alternate version of this which actually shows the events rather than just talking about it._


End file.
